Systems for managing genealogy data are known in the art. Such systems typically are dedicated systems that store genealogy data, and which do not provide much functionality for interfacing with other data systems. As a result, any data that is provided to those systems must be input from other sources manually, and those sources must be manually identified and searched. Accordingly, a user whose task is to compile a family tree must do so manually and is unable to leverage information that may exist outside of his/her chosen data system.